Twisted Fate
by dazedconfusion
Summary: Will goes with Jack on one last adventure before he settles down with Elizabeth but will fate change his plans?
1. Old Memories

~Sorry about the short chapters~

Old Memories

"It's a full moon tonight Captain" Ana Maria remarked. A shiver ran down Captain Jack Sparrow's spine. "The one bloody thing that still scares me." he said. "Aye I'm sure." Ana Maria said with a laugh. Jack rolled his eyes. "Jack, I swear on pain of death I'll shoot you again if you don't stop being such a bloody idiot." The smirk left Jack's face and instinctively brought his hand to his cutlass.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said unsheathing his sword. Ana Maria did the same. "I'll maroon you on some God forsaken island, savvy." the drunken grin returned to his face as he took a drink from a nearby bottle of rum. It always seemed to be in good supply on the Pearl. Ana Maria was getting impatient. "Bloody hell Jack!" Jack quirked an eye-brow. "Oh sorry I mean Captain Jack." she said sarcastically. He took yet another swig and swaggered up to the bow of his beloved ship. He sighed and turned back to face Ana Maria. 

"Never did like you" he said "too bloody dangerous." Ana Maria lowered her sword not wanting to hurt Jack while he was drunk. It wouldn't be right. 

"Are ye ever sober?" She asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

"That wouldn't be much fun now, would it luv?" He said with a wink. She sighed and went back to helm to keep the ship on course. Once she was out of sight Jack grinned gleefully to himself and sung a verse from his favorite song. "Drink up me hearties YoHo." 


	2. Return to Isla de Muerta

Return to Isla de Muerta

Jack was rudely awoken the next morning by the sound of Gibbs yelling "Land Ho!" from atop the mast. The crew began to cheer, though they had no idea where they were. "I had to ask for a well _bodied_ crew" he thought to himself "I couldn't have asked for a smart crew or at least a crew with some sense about them." With that thought he began giving orders to the crew. Just as he was about to yell at Cotton for letting his parrot in the rum again Ana Maria ran up and slapped him as hard as she could in the face. "Ey, what did I do to deserve that?" Jack was growing tired of people finding pleasure in slapping him.

"Are ye mad?! We're heading straight for Isla de Muerta." Ana Maria asked 

"O course we be, where else would we be headed? Wouldn't be nice to keep ol Will waiting now would it?" he said with a mischievous wink. Ana Maria was stunned so stunned in fact she couldn't even bring herself to give Jack another good smack. She looked towards the island slowly emerging from the fog in disbelief. She turned around to continue yelling at Jack only to see him heading for the galley. She rolled her eyes and began giving orders to the rest of the crew. She was used to it by now anyways. After Jack had been betrayed by the first woman he had ever truly loved he had been distant and even stopped caring.

*~*

Jack halfheartedly made his way to the galley. He hoped that the supplies he had left on Isla de Muerta were still there. The moldy bread was beginning to make him ill. So instead he sat at the old rickety table and thought about the real reason he was returning to the dreaded Island of Death. He marooned the woman he had loved there so she couldn't hurt him anymore. He was usually not the devoted type but she was special she meant something to him. He trusted her and she had thrown it back in his face. While he was thinking about all this his stomach began to growl he knew he had to eat some thing but he just couldn't bring himself to. He felt no need to. 


	3. Disappointing Arrivals

Disappointing Arrivals

Will was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Jack's arrival. "Damn pirates." he said with a laugh knowing he was now one himself. He had commandeered a ship from Port Royal from right under the royal navy's nose sailed it to Tortuga picked up a crew and to top it off sailed to the dreaded Isla de Muerta to meet Captain Jack Sparrow. He was very proud of himself. Elizabeth on the other hand wasn't as happy with the transformation. She didn't even want to come on this adventure, but after many days of coaxing Will finally convinced her to come along one on last adventure.

Will's crew was a rowdy lot and were amusing themselves by playing a rather loud game of poker. Until suddenly an eerie silence filled the air. They were all staring out into the distance. There was The Black Pearl in all her glory with Jack atop the mast holding on with one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. When he saw Will he began to wave wildly at him. Elizabeth sighed knowing what was coming. Jack fell of the mast and hit the water face first with a loud SMACK. Will's first mate Gomez said exactly what the rest of the crew was thinking "This is the man who's gonna help us find the treasure?" Will couldn't help himself from laughing hard at this statement. 

"It wouldn't be an adventure without Captain Jack Sparrow would it?" The crew's laughter stopped immediately and some began to head to the edge of nearby cliff. Will had to think of something or he would loose half his crew to Davy Jones' locker and they hadn't even started their adventure yet. Then an idea came to him. "Now men do ye want to be filthy rich or do ye not?" This stopped most of the men. He still lost a few though. They turned to Will and he motioned to them to follow him to the beach to wait for Jack to reach shore.


	4. A New Face

~Sorry about the delay I broke my arm and haven't been able to type. Review and tell me if you enjoy it. Flames welcome~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A New Face

Once Jack and his crew finally made it to shore he began waving his arms around furiously and yelling at Will for making him fall of the mast. "How did I make you fall?" Will questioned.

"You were…ahhh I have not a bloody idea!" Jack half sighed half yelled in frustration. He was not happy about being embarrassed in front of both his and Will's crew. One of Will's crewmates decided to break up the argument. 

" Treasure is the important matter here." One of the smarter pirates stated. With the mention of treasure Jack's anger was forgotten.

"All right Will, I admit I was drunk…very drunk," he said with a swagger for emphasis. "Now lets get on with it. Will rolled his eyes. He was gathering up his crew when he noticed a new face that stuck out amongst the grubby pirates. A young woman his or age maybe younger with dark brown hair neatly tied back in a low ponytail. The one thing about her that stuck out the most about her were her eyes. They were a deep brown a deeper brown than he had ever seen even deeper than his own. 

"She's beautiful," Will thought to himself. He immediately regretted the though and shook it out of his head. Jack noticed Will's stares.

"Her ship was attacked. She was the only survivor." Jack said his voice serious for once. Will was reminded of his own past. Images of his father being maliciously killed right in front of his eyes flashed through his head. He knew what it was like to be alone in open water hoping that someone, anyone would find you.

"Will I want you to promise me that whatever happens you will keep this for me." Bootstrap Bill Turner told his 14 year old son as he handed him the Aztec gold that would cause so much trouble later on. That was the last thing Will's father had ever said to him, and he always wanted more.

He wanted to ask more about the mysterious girl but Elizabeth interrupted. 

"Jack there's a young woman over there that wants to talk to you, says she knows you. She certainly has your swagger." Jack was confused for a moment but then reality struck him. 

"Katie" he said right as he passed out. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate to leave you like this but my arm is killing me but I promise it won't be long until my next update. ;) 


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

An Unexpected Reunion

"Not her!" Jack groaned as he sat up moments later. "Please tell me it's not her," he said shooting Will a pleading glance. 

"What not happy to see me?" the woman said coming forward. Jack knew what was coming. With one swift movement she slapped him across the face. "You owe me a ship you bloody thief." 

"How many people does he owe ships to?" Kathryn asked stepping closer to Will the only friendly face among the grungy faces of the pirates. 

"A lot" both crews said in unison. 

"Who are you?" Will asked the newcomer. He found himself moving closer to Kathryn. Holding her hand even as he asked the mysterious newcomer his question.

"My name is Katie, and this filthy bugger marooned me here two months ago in hopes that no one would ever find Me." she said with anger filling her voice. Both crews turned to look at Jack a look of confusion in their eyes. Jack had never spoken of her before and he spoke of a lot of things when drunk. Jack sighed. He didn't want to face her not like this.

"Luv, if you hadn't run off with…" she cut him off. 

"I told you Jack he made me go with him." Her heart sank in her chest as she saw Jack's eyes fill with anger. "He still will not believe me," she thought to herself. 

"Yes," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure you absolutely hated the whole ordeal." He said spitefully. He didn't consider himself to be the best looking man on the entire Spanish Main and her…history proved that she was fond of handsome men. 

"Jack, you never took the time to listen to me will you listen to me now?" She asked pleadingly. Jack nodded quickly unwilling to say anything. "He was going to kill you if I didn't go with him Jack, I did it for you." Jack's eyes softened for a moment as he let his guard down for a moment. 

"Ye did?" was all he could bring himself to say. His eyes hardened as he began to loose faith in what she was telling him. He had no reason to believe her. He twisted the ring on his finger uncomfortably. She had given it to him and he still wore it in hopes that someday she would love him one again. She noticed him finger in the ring and her heart lifted.

"You kept it?" she asked taking a she reached for his hand. He withdrew a step but nodded. He couldn't bring himself to give it away even when he needed the money. Katie looked down at her own hand her own ring long gone. Gomez Jack's old first mate the very one that had betrayed her had taken it away and sold it to purchase a new one. He had wanted her to have nothing to remind her of Jack. "I know it looks bad," she said feeling ashamed that she didn't still have it. 

"Luv, just leave me be pleases. I need some time to think," he said as he walk off to no place in particular. He just needed to get away from the rowdy crews who had gotten bored of their conversation and gone back to trying to convince Elizabeth to play a game of strip poker with them. Katie watched in dismay as he walked off leaving her surrounded by unfamiliar faces. After a few moments she too walked off. She went in the other direction towards where she had set up camp for the last few months so she too could collect her thoughts.

While all this was going on Kathryn and Will had not let go of each other's hands. She didn't know why she felt such a draw to him. Little did she know that they had both been through the same experiences and they were bound through that. Elizabeth stepped between them breaking their hands apart. "Come on Will." she said. "Why don't you go talk to Jack." He nodded gave his wife a brief peck on the cheek and then went in the direction he had seen Jack headed. Elizabeth gave Kathryn a distrustful glare as she walked back to her ship. Kathryn not wanting to be left alone with the insane crews she walked over to Katie and started up a conversation about where their travels had taken them in the past. 


	6. Rude Awakenings and Uninvited Guests

Rude Awakenings  
  
Will started looking for Jack but he had a pretty good idea of where to find him. Wherever there was rum. Only he wasn't there. The supplies he had left with Katie were just where she and kept them but Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Back Off!" Out of nowhere Katie jumped protectively in front of her food shade and of course the real reason she was still alive her rum. "Easy, I was only looking for someone." Will said taking a few steps back, not wanting to get himself into trouble. "Sorry" Katie said "I'm just a little protective. I forgot my place." She felt guilty for yelling at Will for no reason, but months alone on a cursed island will do that to you. "It's perfectly alright miss." Will said. He made a hasty retreat before she could ask who he was looking for he figured it would not be a good idea to bring up the subject of Jack again. He had to find Jack soon anyways or Elizabeth would give him another hour-long lecture on not spending his time idly. He sighed to himself and continued his search. Will had almost walked halfway around the island before he found Jack. Jack's aimless swagger made him a hard man to find even if you were on a rather small island. When Will finally found him he was lying on the beach with his hat over his eyes. He was sleeping soundly and mumbling something about Singapore and corsets. Will smiled at his crazy yet loveable friend. He tried to think of the most evil obnoxious way to wake him. After a moment of consideration he decided to do it the civilized way. Kicking him as hard as possible in the ribs. Not a good move. The second Will's boot made contact with rib Jack sat strait up reached for his pistol and fired. Will looked down at his boot. "These were my best pair Jack and you had to go and blow a hole in them!" Will exclaimed. "It adds character mate." Will threw his hands up in the air. It was hopeless. "I came here to talk to you but if you're just going to shoot me then fine." Will started to head back to his crew. "What is it ye want?" Jack was hoping it wasn't about what had just happened with Katie. "I just wanted to know if you needed to talk...well actually Elizabeth wanted me to see if you wanted to talk." Will said drawing his attention back to his boots. "Aye, I always knew ye were a whelp, but I know what can make ye into a man...RUM!" Jack pulled a fairly large bottle of rum from his coat. Will paused before answering. He never drank. His foster father was a nasty man when he was drunk and quite frankly he was just as nasty when he was sober. "Ah, bloody hell why not?" Will took the bottle from Jack's hand and took a seat on the warm sand.  
~*~ Elizabeth, Katie and Kathryn were doing their best to try and avoid the crew but it was futile. The men saw very few women while at sea and to be in the presence of three at once was a bit overwhelming. When they finally found someplace to rest they sat down not noticing the yellow eyes watching them from behind a nearby tree. Katie and Kathryn got on very well but Elizabeth seemed distant and maybe a little angry. "Kathryn why don't you tell me your story?" Katie suggested. The bad vibes between Kathryn and Elizabeth were getting to her. "I'd much rather hear yours mate." Kathryn said avoiding the subject of her past. She didn't feel quite up to talking about her previous misadventures. They sat in silence a moment but it was quickly broken by the snap of a nearby twig. All three spun around to see a man standing inches behind them. He had a gray wispy beard and a hat with a feather that was mostly gone. Sliced off by a sword. The thing that stood out the most were his piercing yellow eyes. Elizabeth was the only one to speak. "Barbossa?" Katie's eyes grew wide. While Kathryn's hand moved to her newly "acquired" cutlass. She hoped the stories she had heard about the infamous Barbossa were false. If they weren't then she had no chance of defeating him. "Now missy there be no need to get angry." Barbossa said his voice cold and hard. He slowly unsheathed his sword and held it to Katie's throat. "I'll only be needen to borrow ye for a moment. If I know Jack he'll be comin to save ye any moment. That is if he still loves you. 


	7. Heartache

Heartache

Oblivious to the goings on around them Jack and Will were enjoying the last of the rum. Will merrily sang to himself a song from his past. "Hey ho to the bottle I go to heal my heart and drown my woe rain may fall and wind may blow but they'll still be... many miles to go!" Jack was enjoying the show. He could hold his liquor better than Will and enjoyed watching him get drunk. But the festivities were quickly interrupted by the sound of a single gun shot followed by a muffled cry. 

"Katie! "Jack cried and ran toward the sound.

~*~

Kathryn had taken her pistol off her hip and fired strait at Barbossa's heart, but something was wrong. He didn't even blink as the bullet hit his chest "Bad move luv." he said as he grabbed Elizabeth and held his saber to her neck drawing a thin line of blood directly above her collar bone. Barbossa advanced on Katie next but before he could make a move Jack was on him Will following close behind.

"Bastard!" Jack screamed punching Barbossa in the face. He didn't even flinch, unfazed by Jack's actions. He just laughed. As he was laughing a small monkey hopped onto his shoulder. 

"Ah Jack, I'm glad ye could join us." Barbossa stroked the monkey and took something from it's small palm and put it in his pocket. Jack was filled with anger. He had lost his love once already and did not want to lose her again. He was ready to take another lunge at Barbossa when he felt a sharp pain in his side. One of Barbossa's crew had snuck up behind him and Jack in his moment of anger had failed to hear his approach. He collapsed to the ground and managed to hold back a cry of pain as he tried to get up. He wouldn't let Barbossa win. The man that had stabbed jack roughly pulled him up by his arm and turned him to face Barbossa who had grabbed Will and Kathryn and held them tightly. Another one of Barbossa's crew had grabbed Elizabeth and Katie and was eyeing them suggestively. Will struggled against his captor to no avail. "Well, well" Barbossa said with a smirk. "It looks like this is the day that I caught Jack Sparrow." Jack tried to say Captain but the lack of blood was blurring his vision and he was beginning to loose consciousness. "To the ship!" He cried and the men with their captives followed close behind.

Barbossa wanted nothing more than to see the man that had caused him so much trouble in pain. He had everything planned. He would turn Jack in to the royal navy and gain the governor's pardon at the same time. "Kill two birds with one stone." Barbossa chuckled at his own joke and gave the crew their final order for the day before their moon light duties began. "Lock em in the brig!" he said with a smirk to his small crew. "Except for that one." he said pointing to Elizabeth. "We have business to attend to." He said running his hand slowly across her cheek. Will cringed but said nothing afraid he would only worsen the situation. He could see Elizabeth's anger building, her face in silent anguish as she struggled against his grip. She sent Will one last pleading glance as he lead her away to his cabin.

~*~

Will, Kathryn, Jack and Katie were taken to the brig of Barbossa's ship _The_ _Revenge. _It smelt of rotting flesh and rats scurried across the slightly flooded floor. There were two small cells one on each side of it. Will and Kathryn were taken to one and Jack and Katie to the other. 

Kathryn and Will were thrown onto their flooded cell. Will retreated to the corner. He had no idea what Barbossa would do to his wife or if she would even be alive the next morning. Kathryn didn't know how to comfort him. she could find no words that could ease his pain. Instead she leaned over to her companion and gently lifted his head out of the water. He didn't resist her gentle touch as she moved his hair out of his tear streaked face. He let out a small whimper and let his head collapse against her chest finding some comfort in her warmth. She wrapped her arms around his shaking body holding him close and gently rocking him back and forth until he fell into a restless sleep. His hand on his pistol wishing he had the courage to end his pain. Kathryn gave him a light kiss on the forehead and she continued to watch over him until exhaustion over took her and she too fell into a troubled sleep.

Katie and Jack were carelessly flung into their cell on one side of the brig. Jack was gasping for air and blood flowed freely from his wound. Katie quickly ripped a strip of clothing from her sleeve and carefully pressed it to his side trying to suppress the bleeding. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." was all she could say to him as she held him gently in her arms. He tried to speak put a cough ravaged his body and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His heart beat quickly and his breaths were coming farther in between. Katie tried to calm him before his heart stopped all together. She rubbed his back and whispered to him. "Don't be afraid Jack" she said as she held his hand in hers. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. Don't leave me now Jack." His heart slowed and his breathing began to settle. He curled up into her arms tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Katie feared the worst not knowing if her husband would survive the night. 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Just a note for the Elizabeth fans. Looks around for some but doesn't find any I'll get back to her in the next chapter. It should warm the hearts of all the deeply obsessed Orlando fan girls. 


	8. Nightmares

Nightmares

Barbossa lead Elizabeth to his cabin and locked the door. She tried to get away but his grip was firm. "Now luv I won't be hurtin ye." he said his smirk growing to a large grin. He brushed aside a loose lock of hair that had fallen across her face and tucked it behind her ear. Elizabeth flinched as his cold-callused hand brushed against her face.

"Please just let me go." Elizabeth said with a small whimper as Barbossa's hand moved from her face and down her neck to her chest. He just laughed enjoying her discomfort. He pulled a rope seemingly out of nowhere, there was dried blood crusted to it. 

"Have a seat," he said motioning toward his bed with his free hand. "If you'd be so kind." When she didn't move he grabbed her wrist once more and pushed her on to the bed and tied her wrist to the headboard.

~*~

Katie watched over Jack all night fearing that if she fell asleep something would happen to him. She watched his chest steadily rise and fall as he slept somewhat comfortably in her arms, but her legs were beginning to stiffen after staying in the same place all night. When she moved slightly to adjust them Jack awoke to a searing pain in his side and let out a small groan of discomfort. "I'm sorry," she said with a cringe at his groan. She slowly moved Jack off her lap and leaned him against the wall. He sighed as he regained a comfortable position.

"I..." his voice broke as another cough racked his body. Blood filled his throat and he began to choke on it coughing harder. Katie quickly leaned him against her shoulder and whispered to him trying to calm him. After a few moments the coughing ceased as the blood spilled from his lips on to Katie's lap. Jack made an attempt to speak again but before he could Katie moved a finger to his lips. 

"Don't talk just rest." she said lowering his head back onto her lap no longer caring about the previous stiffness. He relaxed for a moment and began to fall back to sleep when he heard whimpering coming from the other side of the brig. Jack tried to turn himself over to see where the sound was coming from but Katie held him still. "It's only Will," she said wiping the smudged coal from his cheeks. 

"Will! I forgot about Will." Jack said sitting up quickly pushing Katie over. Jack's vision went blurry for a second and then as it cleared he saw Will and Kathryn sleeping in their cell. Will curled up in Kathryn's arms sobbing in his sleep. Even from their cell Jack and Katie could see each tear as it slid down his cheek. Jack decided to wake them up so they could work on a plan to escape. He looked around their small cell for something to throw at Will and Kathryn. "Luv, you see that bone over there?" Jack asked pointing at what appeared to be a human leg bone. 

"Yes Jack" Katie said hoping he wasn't going to ask her to do what she thought he was. 

"Throw it at them." he said motioning towards the other cell wincing at the effort it took to talk. Katie was glad to see that his sense of humour was intact but she didn't like the idea of touching the bone.

"Can't we just yell at them?" Katie asked knowing that they would be able to get their attention just as effectively. Jack rolled his eyes at his wife's lack of creativity. 

"Alright go ahead." Jack said coughing again causing Katie to look at him worriedly. She knew he probably had internal bleeding and needed a doctor badly. Jack didn't want her to worry so he tried not to show how much pain he was in.

"I'm fine luv just wake up the bloody whelp," he said smiling a little even though his vision was beginning to blur again. Katie yelled for Will and he jerked up suddenly throwing Kathryn quite painfully into the wall they were leaning up against. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Will said looking around for a moment as he remembered where he was. He looked over at Kathryn who was rubbing her head and swearing under her breath. "Bloody, I'm sorry." he said helping her to her feet. This only doubled his embarrassment as he remembered what had happened last night. Kathryn noticed Will's face turning a slight shade of red and heard him mumble a quiet thank you as he composed himself wiping the tears from his eyes. She nodded acknowledging his thanks before turning to see who had awoken them from their Simi-peaceful sleep. 

"We should probably work on escaping now." Katie said as she pulled angrily at the bars of her cell. Jack snorted at her bluntness and nodded trying to stand without aggravating his side to badly. "No,_ you _sit." she said pointing at him before he had a chance to make it all the way. Jack eased himself back down and looked up at her like an injured puppy. She patted his head affectionately before turning her attention back to Kathryn and Will who were looking at them curiously surprised at Katie's sudden change of attitude. "Any ideas?" Just as she asked the question heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs of the brig. 

"Looks like we're a bit late luv." Jack stated as he hit his head against the wall in anger at not acting sooner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews! I'll update soon...ish


	9. Cell Mates

Cell Mates

Barbossa smiled as he saw the state of his captives. Blood covered the floor of Jack and Katie's cell. Jack was slouched against the wall breathing heavily and with much effort. "Well Jack how are ye feeling?" he said with mock concern. Jack snorted in acknowledgement and before Katie could stop him he stood up and walked over to the door of their cell. Barbossa laughed as Jack's strength left him and he fell to the ground coughing once more. 

" I didn't know you were one for torture." Kathryn said diverting his attention from Jack. She had seen the real reason Jack had fallen to the ground. When Barbossa had walked in he dropped his keys directly in front of Jack. Will gave her a confused look at why she had brought his attention to them. "I mean wouldn't you rather kill a healthy victim?" She asked looking discreetly back towards Jack and Katie who were quietly fiddling with the keys trying to find the right one to open the door. She didn't think she could hold his attention much longer so she started thinking of as many insults as she could to keep him busy. 

"I already did pet," Barbossa said holding back another chuckle. He looked at Will his cold hard eyes boring into Will's soft brown ones. "I hear her last name _is _Turner now." Will didn't want to believe him. He refused to listen to what Barbossa had to say. All the insults Kathryn had thought of left her mind as she tried to fathom what Barbossa was saying. Luckily Will seemed to have plenty. 

"Liar!" Will screamed trying to lunge at Barbossa through the bars of the cell. "When I get my hands on you I will rip your throat out!" Jack couldn't remember Will ever being so angry. Well, there was the time Jack got him drunk and told him to run around the streets of Port Royal saying "Look at me I'm a nancy boy!" but even then he never threatened to rip his throat out. Only to turn him in to Norrington and have him hung, but that was nothing new. Jack shook his head. "The whelp really needs to learn to control his temper." Jack whispered causing Katie to give him a disturbed look. Barbossa turned around at the sound of Jack's voice only to see that they had found the correct key and had made it out of their cell. What he failed to see though was the metal chain Katie was holding behind her back ready to suffocate him. Jack was leaning slightly on Katie but still managed to look proud as he faced his adversary. Barbossa shot Will one last glance as he headed to where Katie and Jack stood. 

"You've got ye-self a pretty one this time," Barbossa said causing a confused look to cross Katie's face. "How much this one cost?" He asked taking another step towards Katie. As quickly as she could she pulled out the metal chain from behind her back. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough. As soon as he saw the slight movement from behind her back he reached into his boot and pulled out a small dagger. "Feisty one to." he said holding it to Jack's chest knowing it would stop Katie in her tracks. He pushed the dagger in and drawing a thin line of blood down his chest. Jack yelped unable to hide his discomfort. Barbossa threw him aside and he crashed against the wall painfully. 

"Stop!" Will cried watching Jack slide slowly down to the floor. "What do you want from us?" he asked. 

"Revenge" Barbossa said walking to the door of the brig. He stopped and turned back to face his four prisoners. "Ye won't be getting a pistol this time Jack." he said walking through the door bolting it locked. 

"Well," Jack wheezed from his spot on the floor. "At least he left these." he said holding up the ring of keys. Katie ran to his side. She unbuttoned his shirt revealing the new wound Barbossa had caused. The cut went from a few inches below his left shoulder, across his chest to his right side connecting with the previous incision but it was much shallower and less of a threat. "Get them out." He said handing Katie the keys to her. She nodded and did what she was told. Will rushed over to his friend's side giving him a light hug. "Enough boy," Jack said pushing Will off of him. "We need to save your lass" Will look at Jack and could see that his words were half hearted. Shaking his head he reached out a hand and helped Jack to his feet. Jack swayed for a moment and then getting his bearings walked to over to the door. He shook the handle hard but the door didn't budge. He then resorted to yelling at the door and then ramming it with his shoulder. Jack turned back to Will and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. Will nodded and then began pacing back and forth. Kathryn then stepped forward. 

"What that's it?!" she screamed. "I'm not waiting here for Barbossa to come and kill us!" She picked up the keys and threw them at the wall making them stick. 

"We have no choice." Will said pulling the keys out of the wall and shoving them in his pocket. "We have to wait. Once he takes us on deck…"

"To torture us in horrible, dreadful ways." Jack added making Katie cringe and turn slightly pale at the thought.

"That's our only chance." Will finished solemnly. "And these are our only weapons." he said twirling the key ring around his finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for waiting for me to put up this chapter. Life's been obnoxiously interfering lately but I'll prolly post the next chapter very soon. 

Special thanks to all the reviewers. You guys rock. 


	10. Anything Loved Can Be Lost

A/N Sorry it took my so long to update I've been swamped with school and life in general has just been rough so thanks for waiting. So Without further ado here's chapter 10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anything Loved Can Be Lost

Barbossa made his way back to his quarters satisfied that his plan was going well. "How much farther?" he asked the nearest crewmember. He was young, the youngest on the crew. 

"I'm not sure Captain," he said eyeing the floor not daring to look Barbossa in the face. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said grabbing the young boy by his shirt and throwing him overboard. Hearing the splash the rest of the crew turned their heads to mock the young boy as he struggled against the rough water. Then growing bored of the spectacle they turned their attention back to a shivering Elizabeth. Barbossa had tied her to the mast in only her undergarments to be taunted by the whole crew. One of the crew turned his attention from Elizabeth a second time to address Barbossa 

"We're approaching the island, Captain." he said with a smirk. Barbossa nodded in response. "Should we take her bellow?" he asked motioning towards Elizabeth. 

"No, Tobias I don't think we should." he said continuing back to his room.

"But, Captain she'll surely die if we leave her." he said lowering his voice. Barbossa rolled his eyes making a mental note not to hire such a soft crew after he killed this one.

"I know." was his answer as he entered his room slamming the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have to do something," Kathryn said banging her fist against the door in a desperate attempt to break it down. "I don't want to be stuck down here waiting for my death." Jack sent her a sympathetic look. He knew she had reason to be afraid, but he didn't want her to worry.

"We are not going to die." Will said walking over to her and pulling her hands away from the door. Jack nodded in agreement.

"We have no way to kill them and even if we did they are bloody immortal." Kathryn screamed pulling her hands from Will's grasp. Kathryn looked to the man she had begun to see as an older brother for comfort. He moved from Katie who he was leaning on for support and walked over to Kathryn slipping his arm around her shoulder planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No fear luv you have the infamous pirate Captain, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner…the blacksmith to protect you." he said his signature smirk playing across his lips. Will looking slightly abashed by Jack's comment rolled his eyes but sent Kathryn a comforting glance as well. He then went back to trying to unscrew the door's hinges with the makeshift screwdriver made from the keys Barbossa had left behind. 

Moments later the door fell to the ground with a loud thud. Katie who had been sleeping in the corner woke with a start screaming at the top of her lungs. Kathryn quickly lunged at her covering her mouth with her hand. "Well that should wake the crew." Will commented shaking his head. Now that Katie was calm Kathryn removed her hand standing up again.

"No, I don't think they heard it." Kathryn responded sticking her head just outside the doorframe listening for any sound of Barbossa or his crew but only the sound of rain met her ears. She nodded at Will and he quickly took the stairs to reach the deck. Jack's face was grave; he had seen what Barbossa and his crew could do to a woman in one night. He sighed walking over to where Katie was still sitting and reached out his hand to help her up. She took it graciously and stood up following him over to the stairs. "Wait." Kathryn instructed when Jack moved to follow Will. Jack reluctantly did as he was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will walked out onto the rain soaked deck of Barbossa's ship. The floor was slick and he found it difficult to get his feet under him. He looked around the deck, deserted for the night searching for any signs of where they had taken Elizabeth. As his eyes wandered to the mast he gasped horrified at what he saw. His beautiful Elizabeth was shackled to the mast her body limp and bloody. He ran to her and gently placed his hand to her cheek. He quickly pulled back from the cold flesh under his palm. Calling out her name he shook her gently and then more violently calling her name louder desperately pleading for her to answer him. Receiving no answer to his pleas he fell to his knees looking up at his loved one the rain stinging his eyes mixing with his tears. "I love you," he whispered reaching up to stroke the line of her chin. This time he did not pull away but he shook with anger at what they had done to her. He thought he felt her lean into his caresses but he knew it couldn't be so she was gone, lost to him forever.


	11. AN

Hey I'm sorry to announce that Twisted Fate is dead. I think I just lost interest. Thank you all for your kind reviews I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll pick it up again later but for now I'll just leave it as is.


End file.
